Uplink
History Uplink: ???? - Present The terrorist known as 'Uplink' is believed to be a former agent of a government intelligence division investigating the terrorist sect known as the Cadre of the Immortal. Exactly which government this woman worked for remains unknown as none have divulged a connection to her or her sister (leading suspects include Checkmate, the DEO, and the Canadian Security Intelligence Service - I kid you not). What we do know is from an ARGUS secret file codenamed: Nightfall. According to this file, both women known as Uplink and her twin sister were part of what appears to be an investigation into the Cadre. The sisters were posing as a single individual, a woman named Vanessa Kingsbury, and using her likeness to effectively allow them to operate in two places at the same time. So while her sister was keeping her schedule with plenty of high-ranking Cadre members in plain sight providing an alibi, the twin now known as Uplink could be meeting with their handler or snooping around in Cadre secured locations. If she were spotted somewhere where she should not be, she would likely have attempted an escape and then used her sister's alibi to claim that the other party was mistaken about who they saw. With the Cadre not likely to use cameras for fear of creating evidence to be used against them, this tactic could be foolproof; but this is not the only reason the sisters were likely chosen for this particular assignments. Turns out, the twins were also latent psychic bond to each other: which, according to the ARGUS file, was likely enhanced through steroid treatments and training prior to their assignment in order to allow them to insert themselves into the Cadre, an organization ruled by a notoriously powerful psychic. While their enhanced psychic defenses may have allowed them to infiltrate the ranks originally, it seems that it did not protect them from prolonged scrutiny as the Cadre seems to have discovered the sisters' ruse and targeted the two for elimination. While her sister was meeting with their handler, the subject of this file was at a meeting with the Cadre that quickly turned south the same instant that a horrifying psychic feeling flooded over her. Her sister's meeting with their handler had been ambushed by the Cadre and there was an explosion. Sensing this, the subject could not hide her reaction and that is when the Cadre told her that she had been discovered. For her treachery, she had her eyes removed. Then, she was sent away to be interrogated at length by the Cadre's Thaumaturgist in order to assess what information she had shared with her handlers. But it turns out that the psychic link between the sisters was stronger than even they realized as the supposedly exploded twin was found to have miraculously survived. The leader of the Cadre was fascinated by this development and ordered the Thaumaturgist to make use of twins by any means necessary. The Thaumaturgist used the sisters' psychic energy to power cybernetics and transformed these sisters into Cadre zealots.Oracle Files: Uplink Threat Assessment Resources * Bionic Augmentation of Eyes and Brain: ** Enhanced Eyesight and Visual Sensors ** Technopathic Sensory Ability * Low-Level Psychic Ability ** Telepathy (enhanced through cybernetics) ** Twin Instinctive Synergistic Relay * Expert Hacker, Electrician, and Mechanic * Skilled Spy, Seductress, and Saboteur * Exceptional Markswoman and Martial Artist Trivia and Notes Notes * Uplink and her sister are replacement characters for the Lee sisters. * Her alias, Vanessa Kingsbury, is a nod to villain Shrike, who in the comics was part of the Cadre. * The name of the file, Nightfall, is a nod to another Cadre villain Nightfall. * Uplink working for the Canadian Security Intelligence Service is a nod to her nationality in the comics and working for the CIA is due to Variant being a CIA agent in the comics. * The relationship between them (being sisters) is Earth-27 original. Links and References * Appearances of Uplink * Character Gallery: Uplink Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cadre Members Category:Telepathy Category:Marksmanship Category:Martial Arts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Cyborgs Category:Identity Unknown Category:Terrorists Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:Frankenstein Family Category:Computer Hacking Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Seduction Category:Height 5' 5"